How to Raise a Dragon's Egg
by Fem America 13
Summary: Hiccup and Fishlegs deal with the standard egg project, but with South Park style. Based on the episode Follow That Egg!.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This takes place in South Park, around the same time as tenth season. It is loosely based on the episode where Ms. Garrison tries to get gay marriage banned because Mr. Slave wouldn't got out with her anymore. And there will be some spoilers for the last book.

Cast:

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is Stan Marsh

Fishlegs No-Name is Kyle Broflovski

Snotface Snotlout is Eric Cartman

Camicazi is Wendy Testaburger

Ruffnut Thorston is Bebe Stevens

Gobber is Ms. Garrison

Alvin the Treacherous is Randy Marsh

Excellinor is Sheila Broflovski

This casting's relationships are more like the ones in the How to Train Your Dragon universe (leans more towards their book characterization), than the South Park one (like Alvin being Excellinor's son).These casting are mostly who they channel most, not for relationships.

Part 1

Gobber's relationship with his boyfriend was going into a nosedive. It has been like that for a few months and they finally broke up. He was so mad and jealous at the fact that his boyfriend already had a new relationship and were even talking about getting married. He knew that gay marriage may get legalized in Colorado, the state where he lives in, and it was up to a vote. His idea on how to stop it was to create a bogus study with his class, using the classic egg parenting project for his then turned to the class and then started talking, not realizing or caring that he was interrupting his student's conversions about their day and what was good on TV last night, "Okay class, today we are going to start a group project."

The whole class groaned out loud because the group project, just like a stereotypical classroom reaction. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were even giggling at anything that sounded dirty or violent, just like a many of a classmate in middle or high school. Hiccup and Fishlegs turned to each other, signalling to each other with simple hand motions if they wanted to be partners for this project. Of course, since they were best friends, they already knew the answer, which is yes. The girls in the class were also doing that, but more bluntly than the rest of the boys. The most of boys of the class were acting like they didn't care what partners they got. But they did.

, so

Gobber was on a roll, and noticed the interactions of his students, so he kept on talking in a very terse but cheerful voice, "Oh no, you lot have been getting into mischief when it comes this things in the past, so I will pick your partners for you. If you guys behave, maybe next time there is a group project, you can pick your own group." That was a big fat lie, even though the class is always acting up, he doesn't truly try to control the class. The real reason why he chose partners is so that he can conduct his "study", and be more able to flub the rest. Gobber continued, "So with all that said and done, you and another person are going to have to take care of a dragon egg for a week. The goal of the project is to teach you how to be a parent."

The girls of the class looked to each other and excitedly whispered to each other, while the boys rolled their eyes at the class. None of them were groaning much about the assigned partnerships, because they felt that they can get away with bloody murder. Hiccup and Fishlegs sighed at the class's reactions, and were internally groaning at the fact that they made have to deal with a bad partner, as with their luck with group projects.

Gobber, in a monotone, almost bored voice, stated, "I will go and post the list for this project. No complaints and don't ask to switch, because you won't be able to." The class dashed to the the front of the class, trying to see if they are partners with someone that they like. The whole class noticed that the list was partnerships of a boy and a girl, besides for Hiccup and Fishlegs. The two best friends looked into the other person's eyes, and sighed and thought what going on his Gobber's thick skull, and they thought they were done with Gobber's crazy and stupid plans.

While the two boys were thinking about this problem, Snotlout saw the joke that was so obvious that it was seen from space, he jerkily called, "Wow, Fishlegs I didn't know you were gay." Snotlout hit the mark with his comment, not at getting under the skins of the classmates he was trying to bully, but what was Gobber's plan to stop the state of Colorado legalizing gay marriage, with a completely horrible study showing that homosexual couples aren't good parents.

Fishlegs snarked back, "We didn't even pick our groups, you dolt." Hiccup also meant to get on Snotlout's case because Snotlout was up to his old tricks antagonizing the two of them. The things that he mostly got Hiccup for was mostly not being a stereotypical Viking, and having a different point of view to solve problems. Snotlout's main things that he got Fishlegs on was he is an orphan and his health problems. But if Snotlout found something that he can easily tease the two of them on, he will.

Snotlout retorted, "Then why did Gobber make you guys the only gay couple." Snotlout looked smug as a pug as he said that. He thought he was at the pinnacle of observation and bullying, but he wasn't at all that.

Hiccup added on, "Maybe he knows that that we will actually complete the assignment unlike you and Ruffnut who will break on the first day." Hiccup was referring to the fact that Snotlout and Ruffnut weren't known to careful with their things.

Gobber decided that was it was time to get the class to move on, and get moving on with the day. He yelled at the class, "Now it's time go back in your seats, and you have to sit next to your partner until the end of the project. I'm going to hand out your dragon eggs right now." Gobber then started to pass out the dragon eggs.

Hiccup, as Gobber was passing out the eggs, turned to his best friend and whispered to tim, "Do you want me to start of with the egg? I have a ton of time today, and I can make sure the egg is safe tonight."

Fishlegs thought about this for a minute, trying to see if his schedule can work for having the egg tomorrow. He figured out that the next day wouldn't be work at all, since his biological father and grandmother may come over, and they are vehemently anti-dragon. They were already mad at the fact that he would rather be raised by a dragon, rather than them. The reason why Fishlegs doesn't want to be with them is he was abandoned by his father when he was born, and they are only interested because of the pain that Hiccup caused when they want to destroy the dragons. Fishlegs was a major part of it, as well and that is how he found out that someone like Darth Vader is his father.

He then turned to Hiccup, and sighed, "I don't think so, since tomorrow is usually the day that Alvin and maybe Excellinor comes to visit." and after a groan from the both of them at the thought of the Treacherous, and then Fishlegs continued, "I would like to lessen the things that we can fight over."

Hiccup ran through some situations in his head, to make sure that the project went as smoothly as possible. He then suggested, "Fishlegs, you can take care of the egg tonight, and we can switch tomorrow. And also we can meet up after school at Stark's Pond to take care of the egg today." Fishlegs nodded his head in agreement, and so the class continued as normal for the class.

Ending Note:

I have posted this on my tumblr, femamerica13. I didn't not steal this story. Please rate and Review. If you have suggestions, please tell me. And if you want to my beta, I would love the help.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to exxondragon. I hope that she is in a better place and I wish she could've read this.

Part 2

Stark's Pond was biting cold on this afternoon and the sky was beautiful, clear as you can only get in the mountains blue. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, so it was a perfect winter day, or as close as it can get in South Park. On the snow-cleared path, two gangly outcast teenage boys named Hiccup and Fishlegs strolled to their hideout, to escape from school. As they were going to their clubhouse, two dragons came up to meet their companions because they were done for the day. The reason why they weren't allowed in school was that Toothless and Stormfly were lead actors in Asses on Fire, and parents believed that they were a bad influence on their children.

When they reached the fort, Hiccup and Fishlegs tenderly made a nest for the egg, so it wouldn't break and give them an "F". After that, they put the egg carefully in the nest so they could protect it from the other dragons. Toothless saw the egg, and burned with envy because of the extra attention that Hiccup lavished on it. He grumbled at the thought that he had to share Hiccup with another dragon.

Toothless whined to Hiccup, "Why do you have to have this dragon? Aren't we enough for you?" Toothless was referring to the fact that Hiccup had three dragons already: Windwalker, Wodensfang and himself.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the remark and calmly explained, "This is a group project that Gobber assigned for no apparent reason and he is grading extremely harsh. And on the bright side, Fishlegs and I will be taking care of it for only a week."

Fishlegs, since he didn't understand Dragonese, turned to Hiccup and asked his best friend, "What is Toothless complaining about now?". Toothless was known for complaining when things weren't going his way and he could be extremely selfish, especially when he roped in Wodensfang to be his sidekick after Stormfly left him hanging.

The redhead replied, "Toothless is jealous of the fact that I have another dragon taking away his time with me." The young dragon blushed, and vehemently denied it expressively to Fishlegs and Hiccup. Toothless was clearly in denial about that fact.

The curly, black-haired boy responded, "Sounds like some is a little jealous of his new sibling." Fishlegs, after he was done speaking, gave Toothless a pointed look that was saying _you know I'm right_ , even though Fishlegs had no siblings, only a dragon that took it upon herself to raise Fishlegs. His father and his paternal grandmother were still alive, but they only came around when they needed a kid for political reasons.

Hiccup, trying to get the project started, said "Why don't we make something to make it easier to carry the egg." His project partner nodded back at him, and they both went looking for material to make the basket. Fishlegs went to the right side of the fort and he found colored felt and sticks to support the egg. On the other side of the fort, Hiccup found a bucket that was the perfect size for the egg.

As they were making it, Camicazi and Stormfly came barging into the hideout, as Cami blurted out, "What are you doing here?". Fishlegs took the egg, and moved it out of the way of his good friend, because he didn't want her to accidently break it.

Hiccup responded, like it was completely obvious what the two of them were doing, "Making sure that the egg doesn't break on accident."

Fishlegs chimed in, and asked, "Anyway, where is your egg?" Cami didn't have her egg, since she wanted to go out and explore the area. Stormfly was busy flying around the hideout and hanging out with Toothless.

Cami stubbornly replied, as she needed to defend her project choices to Fishlegs, "With Clueless, of course." She tried to show that she hadn't dumped the egg on Clueless, and that they both agreed to a schedule like responsible group partners. Hiccup ignored the conversation for a little bit, and took the basket with the egg silently from Fishlegs, which Fishlegs unquestionably gave up.

Fishlegs gave Camicazi a look and stated, "And you are sure that Clueless wouldn't break like the other projects that he had." As Fishlegs was talking, Hiccup covered up the egg and put it into a safe place away from the action.

Cami rolled her eyes at Fishlegs' suggestion without showing that she was starting to get nervous about the egg. She then said, "He isn't going to break his own project, right?" as she raised her shoulders in a way to say - _what could possibly go wrong?_

Fishlegs sarcastically replied, "It's not like he breaks something or burns himself or does something that he wasn't supposed to once a month and we all say that he would accidently burn down the school one of these days." They were allowed to have a chemistry lab session every Friday because Gobber liked to see what would happen if something blew up.

The crazy-haired girl retorted, "It was once in six weeks, not once a month. And the one time that there was a dangerous fire that pushed us out of class for a week, Clueless was absent. But I have to go and work on my homework." Cami looked worried for a second, and she went back out and ran to check on Clueless.

"So, how are Alvin and Excellinor treating you?" asked Hiccup. Hiccup looked at his best friend, trying to make sure that Fishlegs was being treated well. Fishlegs had been abandoned (against his mother's will) as a baby, so Fishlegs always had the short end of the stick in life compared to his classmates. And Alvin and Excellinor weren't anywhere close to the epitome of being a good parent or grandparent. They didn't care about the fact Fishlegs was born until they could use it for their own gain - which they did when they realized that they could use it to get the dragons banished from South Park, given that they thought he died when he was abandoned.

Fishlegs thought about it for awhile, and then said, "Better than before. I'm still content not to live with them, because they only want to have guardianship for the power that it." Fishlegs then looked stressed out like he usually does when his family is mentioned.

Hiccup gave Fishlegs a look that said _Are you understating this situation just so I'm not upset by it? I'm your best friend, so of course I'm going to worry about you._ But, he felt that constantly saying this isn't going to help, and so he just asked, "Don't worry about it tonight, I'll take the egg, so when you have to meet with Alvin and Excellinor, it will be calmer."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup, with a look that conveyed a silent thank you, and for helping him deal with his biological elders. Alvin and Excellinor were already mad at him for rebelling against them in the dragon wars, even though Fishlegs had no idea about their connection in the beginning, because Hiccup was a leader in the kids rebellion, so naturally Fishlegs was backing him up. Another thing that they fought about was the fact that Fishlegs has a sutter because he was raised by a dragon, and he didn't get much exposure to English until he went to Kindergarten. Now he has it under control most of time, unless he is emotionally distressed, which happens the most around Excellinor and Alvin. Hiccup then put his arm around Fishlegs, and they enjoy a small, quiet moment that was just for best friends.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading the second chapter, it means a lot to me. If you have any feedback for me, please write a review, or if you don't feel that you want to have it in public, send me a pm. The reason why I would love if you do that is so I can know what worked and what didn't, so you guys can get a better story next time. Thanks to thefellowshipofthedragonmark and gravityfallscrossovers (on tumblr) for editing this chapter. And to xseprx, I'm working on the first chapter of the Dresden Files and Captain America AU, this story was already in the typing stages when I was talking to you. And this is posted on both and tumblr under the username femamerica13, so if you see it there, it wasn't stolen.


End file.
